Honeymoon
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Set after a Cruise of Events. Virgil and Elle get married and decide to take a mini break away from International Rescue, but it's not all romance. New series verse and rated T for mild sex but nothing detailed. OC is my own.
1. Let's get away

Elle snuggled up in the bed sheets and smiled as she wriggled in the warmth, Virgil walked into the room and brushed his hand across her head as the blinds opened automatically, letting the morning light in.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Nahw Virgil, it's too early."

Virgil lay down next to her, "wake up."

"Nooo," Elle squeaked as she buried her head into the pillow then laughed as he blew softly onto her neck, "where have you been anyway?"

"Training. I've been up for about two hours already, you were so cosy I didn't want to disturb you."

Elle smiled as she rolled back over, "awwh."

"Honey, I've been thinking, do you want to go for a mini vacation?"

Elle opened her eyes, "vacation? Like a honeymoon finally?"

Virgil laughed, "if you'd like to view it that way?"

Elle sat up, "I'll start packing immediately. Where are you taking us then?"

"It'll be a surprise," Virgil stroked her cheek, "I'll be in Thunderbird 2's hanger if you need me."

"I'll come and join you, when I've got myself officially up," Elle smiled as she grabbed her silk cardigan to throw over her lace nightwear.

"See you later sweetpea," Virgil walked over to his door and looked back as Elle blew him a kiss as she closed the door to the ensuite, she grinned at herself in the mirror then got into the shower.

Later that morning, Elle made her way down to Thunderbird 2's hanger following the sound of rock music until she found Virgil going over engine diagnostics, she smirked at his oily state then sat down on a desk nearby.

"What equipment are we taking?" Elle shouted out.

"What?" Virgil called back.

Elle signalled for him to turn the music down, "I said, what are we taking?"

Virgil laughed, "sorry. I thought we'd pack the jeep and a pod vehicle, if I'm needed on a rescue, the family will have to do without me."

"But what about those in need?"

"We're allowed personal vacation time honey, and with you is how I want to spend mine," he kissed her cheek making sure he didn't get any oil on her, "are you packed?"

"What do I need?"

"Warm and cold, we're going in Thunderbird 2, don't worry about not having enough space. I thought we'd go for a week."

Elle grinned, "I'm super excited now, better get back to packing. I'll see you upstairs."

"I'm nearly done, see you soon sweetheart," Virgil smiled at her again then turned his music back on as Elle ran upstairs, she collided with Scott as she turned into the lounge and he laughed.

"Woah Elle, there isn't a rescue is there?"

"Sorry Scotty, no I'm fine. Just a little excited."

"Excited?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Virgil and I are taking a short vacation."

"What?"

"Shit. Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you...Please don't be mad Scott, this is part of our honeymoon. You're getting married to Kayo this year, what's the problem?"

Scott sighed, "there isn't a problem, it's just, Thunderbird 2 has everything we need on rescues. Does he have to take her?"

"He says he needs a pod vehicle, I don't even know where we're going."

"It's none of my business really, but I need a word with him."

"Scott, please?"

"I'm not saying no Elle, I just want to talk," and with that, he walked downstairs towards the hangers whilst Elle went back to her room much slower than her initial run.

Scott approached Thunderbird 2 where Virgil was finishing up, "so, where are you off bro?"

"Way to give me a heart attack just then. What's wrong Scott?"

"Elle tells me you're using your vacation."

"Yep. There's nothing you can say to stop me Scott, it's my time."

"You're supposed to plan a week ahead Virgil, you can't just take off and leave today. Why do you need to take Thunderbird 2?"

"I need a pod vehicle for the snow," Virgil wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Ohh I see, you're taking her to that chalet you bought up in Canada aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Virgil, if we get a call out tomorrow and we don't have Thunderbird 2, we're going to have a real problem. You don't need a pod vehicle there."

"So how am I supposed to get the jeep there then?"

"Rent. Land the plane outside the house, dad told us not to use the birds for luxury. Remember the crap I got for taking Thunderbird 1 out for vacation once?"

"Well he's not here now is he?" Virgil frowned angrily.

Scott sighed, "fine, take your bird. But don't blame me if IR fails this week because we're missing our heavy lifter. Have a good vacation."

"It's our honeymoon Scott, I owe her one."

"I'm aware of that, but you need to remember your priorities."

Virgil threw a tool down onto the table angrily, "priorities? Like making my wife happy, myself happy, just taking a break?" He thrust a controller into Scott's hands, "look after my ship bro, and I'll see you next week."

Scott watched him go, "Virgil? Bro wait?"

"Forget it."

"Virgil?!" Scott called but his brother ignored him, he sighed and looked up at the green craft towering over his head, "I'm sorry bro."

Virgil walked back to his room and slammed the door behind him, Elle looked up from the dressing table and stood up, "babe, are you ok?"

"Scott says we can't take Thunderbird 2," Virgil collapsed on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"That's not a problem, take a break from her. I haven't packed much anyway."

"We won't have the car."

"We'll rent," Elle walked over and sat down next to him, "we're going to have a great time because we'll be with each other."

Virgil smiled at her, "you always know how to cheer me up."

"I know," Elle brought his face closer to hers and kissed him smiling as she felt his hand come around her back, "that's better."

Virgil pressed his forehead against hers, "thank you sweetheart. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I'm just doing my hair."

"I'll carry on packing then," Virgil stood up and got out a suitcase from the cupboard.

Later that afternoon, the couple got into Virgil's personal jet and left for Canada, Elle wrapped herself up in a fur coat as snow fell, and she looked across at Virgil with a grin.

"Haha. Snow?"

"It gets better, we'll be there soon," Virgil smiled back as the jet took a sharp turn then dived down, "welcome to paradise Elle."

Elle gasped as a chalet came into view, "do you guys own this?"

Virgil shook his head, "I own this, I bought it so I'd have somewhere to go for time alone."

"It's gorgeous, but why alone and Canada?"

"The views and snow, it makes great art as well. I just had to buy somewhere up here," Virgil brought the jet down in a vertical landing, "and it's now yours too."

"Oh Virgil I love it, it's so big and the snow just makes it so picturesque," Elle pulled her coat on as they touched down.

"Leave the stuff in the jet for now and I'll carry you over the threshold," Virgil smirked and leapt out of the jet before running round to her side, "home m'lady."

Elle giggled as she was lifted into her husband's arms and carried to the front door, "Virg, you romantic."

"Hold on," he put her down and unlocked the door before covering her eyes with his hands, "no peeking, I'll lead you in."

"Ok, I trust you."

Virgil opened the door with his foot and led her into the house and through to the main room, he moved closer to her and whispered into her ear, "ok now," he uncovered her eyes and smiled as he heard her gasp.

"Oh my goodness, Virgil this is incredible, that view into the forest."

"I'll get a fire going," Virgil walked down into the sofa ring and knelt by the chimney as Elle took in more of the room.

"You have a grand piano?!" Elle squeaked as she ran over to the instrument on a raised platform overlooking the forest.

Virgil smiled at her, the firelight glowing in his eyes, "well of course, where would I be without my music?"

"I love it here, shall we unpack?"

"No time to waste, we need to get some supplies."

The two went back and forth from the jet bringing in bags until the craft was empty, Virgil kissed her forehead as he told her he was going to town for a car then took off. Elle closed the door and sat down in front of the fire unpacking her winter throws and coats. The fire crackled and she wrapped a fur around herself as she snuggled up on the sofa watching the flames dance in front of her. A couple of hours passed and Virgil wasn't back yet, she poked the fire and walked up to the kitchenette to see if anything was in the cupboards, but finding nothing, she decided to go and unpack in the bedroom and change into something a little more revealing for her husband as being a fake honeymoon she was on seemed appropriate. With a smirk, she changed into her black lace nightwear and threw a fur cardigan over the top of it topping off the outfit with a pair of fluffy slipper boots which came up around her shins, she smiled then heard the door open and close downstairs, she ran out and skidded on the top step ready to make an entrance.

"Elle? Sweetheart?"

"Up here angel."

Virgil looked up and his jaw dropped, "holy smoke."

Elle walked down the steps pausing on each one before reaching her husband, "what did you get us?"

"Only everything," Virgil pulled her into his arms, "you are killing me right now," he bit her bottom lip tenderly and Elle gazed up into his eyes, "you look amazing."

"Thank you muffin, but your sugar is hungry."

Virgil kissed her then opened the door, "come and help me unpack the jeep then, I've got loads of stuff. And I'll cook tonight."

"That's something a woman just loves to hear," Elle skipped out after him and after a couple of trips and sorting out cupboards, the two got cosy in the lounge sipping red wine as dinner cooked in the oven.

"I thought oven baked pizza tonight, and tomorrow we'll go serious."

"I'll drink to that," Elle tapped his glass with hers before snuggling against his shoulder as they looked at the fire, she rubbed her foot against Virgil's and smiled as he nudged back, "when will food be ready?"

"Any, second, now," Virgil smirked as the oven pinged and he got up gently putting his glass down on the wooden table in front of them, "any sauce on your pizza?"

"Just bring over the chive dip."

Virgil laughed, "classy all the way."

"That's how London does it."

"I'm more into bbq sauce myself, mum taught us all to cook but it was John and myself who really excelled. Scott is alright but the other two, wow, just don't let them near the kitchen."

Elle laughed as Virgil brought over two plates and the large pizza on a slab of wood, "presentation, I award you top marks."

Virgil bowed his head, "why thank you. Your pizza sweetheart, and favourite warm film for a cold day."

Elle tucked in and smiled, "oh my god this is amazing, I know it's shop bought but there's something you've done to it."

"Secret, I can't even tell you. One day maybe but it's mine."

"Alright alright I won't make you tell, but it is delicious."

"Thank you," Virgil smiled and they settled against one another to watch the film, thinking about the next day they would have together. After the film ended, Elle stretched and looked at the dim fire, she walked away from Virgil who was sleeping and went to get the guitar from his room, she returned and tuned it quietly on the rug beside the fireplace, she put the instrument down beside her and poked the embers smiling when the flames danced up again and she heard a yawn behind her.

"The guitar?" Virgil asked sleepily.

"I just went to get it, hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, as long as you don't mind me playing for you?"

Elle beamed, "absolutely not," she handed him the instrument and knelt down at his feet.

Virgil smiled at her as he looked down, "what's that song?" He strummed the strings as he thought and Elle swooned slightly as he grinned at her, "oh I've got one," he began to play the introduction to the song 'More than Words' and stretched his left leg out to balance the guitar, he began to sing and nudged Elle's leg gently with the tip of his boot as she smiled at him, he swayed to the beat of the music and Elle watched his fingers dance up and down the fret board as he sang to her, she blushed as he winked at her as he sang the line " _hold me close don't ever let me go_ ," and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before fluffing her skirt out on the soft carpet she was sitting on in front of the plush sofa where Virgil was sat. Virgil continued to play to the end of the song, the final chords were strummed against the guitar and Elle leapt up wrapping her arms around Virgil's neck, "woah."

"Oh Virgil that was beautiful, thank you so much."

"You thank me as if I didn't want to play for you?"

"But you always do without argument or anything, I truly do appreciate your playing. It's gorgeous," Elle sat down on the sofa beside him and rested her head against his arm as he played gently.

"What shall we do tonight then?"

"What do you think we should do?"

Virgil tapped his foot next to her leg and laughed as she squeaked, "some of that?"

"Virgil you animal, but I don't mind."

Virgil kissed her nose then her lips before putting the guitar down and pushing her against the pillows, "why not just go from here, and see what happens?"

Elle ran her hands up through his hair and kissed him before whispering back, "I like that idea."

Virgil smiled, "quit messing my hair up."

"Too bad," she explored his tongue with hers then pressed her lips against his hard.


	2. Snow and compositions

The next morning, Elle woke up to the sound of absolute quiet from outside, she breathed in and ran a hand through her tousled hair from the night before, she pushed the covers off herself and got out of the four poster bed to open the curtains, white light filled the room as she was met by a whole field of snow and at the top of the hill she watched a mother deer feed with her young, she grinned happily and looked back at her husband lying in bed, his sweatpants he had gone to sleep in lying on the floor and his hair sticking up in weird angles. Elle smirked and went down to the kitchen to make hot coffee for the two of them grateful for the house's extreme heat and efficiency of not losing the warmth in all the rooms, she hummed quietly as she stirred sugar into both mugs then tossed the spoon gently into the dishwasher before walking back into the bedroom with the mugs.

"Morning honey," Elle got into the bed and placed the mugs down on the ledge behind their heads.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Virgil opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Very after the fun," Elle giggled as Virgil sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tiny aches but I'm fine."

Virgil smirked as he stroked her hair back, "sorry."

"Don't worry, I loved it. I've made you coffee," she reached behind her and passed him the mug.

"Awwh thanks, we'll make breakfast after."

Elle sighed as she looked out at the fields, "what were your feelings when you first came here?"

"Astonishment and instant inspiration, I have a painting of a deer in the hanger, and it's from here."

"Can we go exploring?"

"Of course, that's why we're here."

"Great, it's so beautiful."

"Let's go then shall we?"

"Yes!" Elle leapt out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of tight leggings and a fluffy jumper smiling as Virgil got changed behind her and they turned to face each other with a laugh as they looked down at their winter outfits, Elle pulled a hat down over her head and did up her snow boots as Virgil did the same then took their mugs with them as they trekked out into the snow arm in arm up the slope and away from the house.

"This is my favourite field, you can see for miles, and the landscape is breathtaking," Virgil smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Wow, it is breathtaking. Do you come here in all seasons?"

"Of course I do, otherwise I don't get a variety," Virgil smiled then his eyes became sorrowful as Elle ducked her head under his arm, "Elle?"

"Want to build a snowman?" Elle knelt in the snow putting her mug down.

Virgil laughed, "I'd love to," he ran over and began to make a snowball placing his coffee down next to Elle's, "help me out honey."

"I'm on it," Elle helped him push the snowball along the ground smiling as it grew, "make the body then Virgil."

"FAB," Virgil left her to finish off the head, then began working on the body, he smirked at Elle from behind and threw a snowball at her.

"Hey!" Elle gasped as the snow dripped down her back, "you'll pay for that," she threw one back and the two got into a playful snowball fight, Virgil tripped her up with a snowball and she fell back against the white with a laugh, he crawled over to her and kissed her gently, "mmm, stop. Come on, we need to finish this snowman."

"But you're tasty," Virgil grazed his teeth against her neck.

"Later, come on, we were doing well," Elle sat up and stroked his cheek with her gloved fingers.

"You owe me a kiss."

"I have plenty of those," Elle laughed and Virgil helped her to her feet, "thank you."

Virgil kissed her cheek then went back to finishing the body of the snowman, "should we make it look like Scott?"

Elle laughed, "let's, then we'll send a photo to him."

"Good idea. Ok, well I have the height done, I'll try to sketch out a shirt pattern."

Elle smiled, "if only we had blue stones."

"Paint stones, there's a river over there and my art supplies are in the house."

"Awesome, I'll be right back," Elle ran back to the house as Virgil continued to sculpt the snowman's clothing, a fierce expression on his face as he concentrated on getting every detail right including his brother's dimples, and as he added the fold in the shirt, Elle came back with two painted stones which she placed delicately on the snowman's face.

"Your snow brother," Elle smiled.

"Yep, I'll send him a photo."

"No, send it to Kayo, then she can surprise Scott with it," Elle leant her chin on his arm.

"Ha, I like that idea. Elle, stand next to him."

Elle laughed as she slipped over to the near to 6ft snowman and put her arm around its waist, "this ok?"

"Great, say cheese!" Virgil smiled and Elle giggled as he took the shot, "and sending to Kayo."

Back on the island, Kayo was just finishing her yoga by the pool when she heard her phone buzz, she walked over to the lounger and laughed as she opened the photo, "Scotty?! Scott?"

Scott ran down from the kitchen, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, you have to see this photo Virgil has just sent me," she passed him the phone with another laugh and leant against Scott to keep her balance.

"Oh, that bastard!"

"It looks just like you! Hahaha! I love this!" Kayo grabbed her phone back and sent a reply to Virgil, "Alan and Gordon need to see this," she walked away laughing and Scott hurried after her.

"Kayo! No!"

Elle blew on her fingers, "have you got a reply?"

"Oh yes, Kayo loves it and Scott thinks I'm a bastard, mission accomplished," Virgil laughed, "are you cold sweetie?"

"A little."

"Let's head back, do you want a hot cocoa?" Virgil picked up the two mugs.

"I'd love one," Elle wrapped her hand around Virgil's waist as they walked back to the chalet together, "looks like more snow is coming."

Virgil nodded, "Yep. A blizzard I think, quick, let's get inside," they opened the door and locked it behind them, "safe."

Elle shook the snow out of her hair and hung her coat up as Virgil wrapped a fur blanket around her shoulders, "thank you my love."

Virgil slipped on a pair of fluffy boots and walked over to the kitchen, "get comfy Elle."

"You bet I will," Elle walked over to the chez by the piano and looked out on the falling snow as the fire cracked behind her, "that was really fun, I forgot how much I love snow."

"Tell me about it, I do miss our old home sometimes when I'm on the island, that's why I bought this place," Virgil brought over two mugs and held a packet of marshmallows between his teeth, "ere ooo oh."

"What?" Elle laughed as she took a mug from him.

"I said here you go," Virgil smirked as he put the mallows down.

"Sure you did," Elle winked, "mallows, fire and chocolate. You're spoiling me, my love."

"It's our honeymoon, it's my job," Virgil sat down on the stool opposite her and opened the packet, "place one on the top of the chocolate and let it float, yep like that."

Elle smiled, "delicious. I miss English snow days but thanks to climate change, we stopped having regular ones."

"I know how you feel. I'm surprised we don't get more storms on the island."

"But we're covered by that weather system Brains set up for us, but we still get the occasional earthquake on disasters."

"True, but those earthquakes can't do any damage, the structure of all of...well you know," Virgil smiled as Elle sipped her chocolate, "is it good?"

"It's amazing, thank you. Wow, the snow is really falling fast, do you think our snowman will survive?"

"Not sure, but we won't let Scott know just in case. We can always rebuild it."

"True."

Virgil placed his mug down on top of the piano and turned around on the stool looking out at the snow before deciding what to play, "do you know this one Elle?"

Elle sat back on the chez as she wrapped her hands around the mug, "I was wondering when you were going to play for me."

Virgil smiled at her, "there's loads of time for that."

Elle chuckled, "of course. What are you playing then?"

Virgil looked back at the keys in front of him and began to play Debussy's Footprints in the Snow, the notes echoed around the chalet in haunting clusters but the lightest touch from Virgil's fingers caressed the tone to almost a whisper, Elle sat hypnotised and clutched her mug tightly not wanting to lose focus on what she was holding as the music moved her out to the snow and she turned her head slowly to watch it fall past the window, mirroring the piano music her husband was playing for her, Virgil followed her gaze and smiled as he watched a snowflake fall onto the patio outside the doors before he looked back down at his hands to place a chord at the top of the keys signalling the end, the notes held in the air before being released gently, Virgil picked up his mug as Elle snapped herself out of the trance.

"Every time, I don't know what I do, but you go into hypnosis," Virgil blew over the top of the mug then took a mouthful of chocolate.

Elle smiled as her head cleared, "you just play so beautifully, I lose my bearings of where I am. Your music takes me places and I'm alone with it."

Virgil felt his heart squeeze, "and you've just stolen my entire heart, if I had two, you'd have that one too."

Elle grinned as she placed her mug down on the ground then wrapped the fleece around herself, "do you know any more snow pieces? Oh, and I guessed that one as Debussy?"

"You guess correctly, and yes I think I know another, I composed this one," he rested his boot on the pedal again and began to play, the changes between hands were quick and fluid allowing no breaks between chords as the pedal helped move the piece along, and from the chez, Elle stretched out resting her head on the arm rest as she watched Virgil play in front of her, she yawned quietly and fought against her eyelids to stay awake whilst the piano music lamented around the room pushing her further back into the chair, she lowered her gaze to the floor as she slipped further into sleep and she smiled before her eyes finally closed. Virgil crossed his ankle over the right on the pedal and looked across at Elle smiling when he realised she had fallen asleep, he cut the piece short and released the pedal quietly before moving over to the chez. Virgil scooped her up into his arms and moved her to the main sofa near the fire, he lay her down beside him and stroked her hair as he sat watching the fire, Elle smiled and wriggled into his chest more as he massaged her head tenderly pausing only to place kisses into her hair to which she giggled at and moaned pleasurably to. As she slept, Virgil went to start making dinner and turned on a cd of his music to cook to, Elle stretched and felt for him but the sofa was empty apart from a warm cushion he had departed from, she opened her eyes and shook her head from sleep.

"Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"How long was I out for?"

"An hour, you fell asleep whilst I was playing."

Elle ran a hand through her hair, "sorry. It was just so beautiful I couldn't stay awake."

"Thanks, you hungry?"

"I always am," Elle laughed as she sat up at the table, "what are you making for us?"

"My own twist on steaks. The only twist is that I do my sauce myself," Virgil ducked down to check on the chips.

"Sounds great."

Virgil smiled, "these are done."

"I'll set the table then," Elle stood up and got out cutlery from the drawer then lit a candle on the table, the flame illuminated her eyes and Virgil smiled at her, "what is it?"

"You never fail to remind me how beautiful you are to me."

"Awwh, stop it you," Elle laughed as she sat down helping herself to a glass of wine, "how's the meat coming?"

"Mine, or the meal?"

Elle almost chocked, "Virgil!"

"You, my darling, share my dirty mind, and I love it," Virgil checked the steaks and grinned, "they're done."

"Thanks, Virgil, I'll cook tomorrow," Elle smiled as Virgil kissed her cheek as he served up.

"Hmm I don't mind, I hardly cook at home and this is kinda relaxing," Virgil sat down opposite her and poured the steak sauce over the rump, "I really hope you like it?"

"It looks amazing, now let's taste it," she cut into the meat and smiled, "oh just the way I like it, you're the best."

"I do my best to be that for you."

"I wonder what's happening on the island, I mean rescue wise?"

"I kinda don't want to think about it. One, my ship is under Gordon's control and two, well I should be there."

"Hey, you're allowed a break. Scott took one a couple months ago, it's your turn," Elle frowned at him, "don't feel sorry for yourself ok?"

"No I know, but I should've planned this a couple of weeks ago."

"We're fine here, they haven't called us so it's clearly been ok, or maybe there hasn't been a call at all."

"You're right Elle, I'm sorry," Virgil smiled as he picked his glass up, "cheers."

"Cheers," Elle smiled back as they continued to eat, plates were cleaned and she sat back, "that was delicious, just what I needed after a day of snow."

"Want to watch a film?"

"Yeah, can we go to the bedroom though?"

"Of course, I'll meet you there. Could you turn the heater on honey?"

"Sure, see you in a bit and bring popcorn," Elle went back to the bedroom and got changed into her pyjamas before turning on the electric heater, she put a romance on and built up the cushions on the bed so they'd have a nest to snuggle into, Virgil walked in and smiled at her, "all set."

"Awwh Elle this is cosy as, I love it," he threw her the bag of popcorn as he put the bowl down on the bed, "I'll get changed and join you," he pulled his shirt off and slipped into a pair of sweatpants before sliding onto the bed with her, "come here angel."

Elle snuggled against his bare chest and breathed in the scent of his cologne, "I adore you."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head then looked at the tv screen, "oh good choice, I love this."

Elle laughed, "I went for it simply because I love the piano score so much."

"And I can play all of the pieces to you," Virgil muttered against her ear.

"Yes, that's an added bonus," Elle sniggered as his breath fluttered her hair and they continued watching the film together, it came to an end on laughter and they snuggled up together moving the empty popcorn bowl aside with a grin. Virgil ran his hands up and down Elle's body and smirked as she looped a leg around his waist as she sat up, Virgil pinned her down against the pillows and kissed her hard wrapping a hand around the back of her head as Elle kissed him back twisting her fingers into his hair and giggled behind her lips as Virgil nuzzled her neck.

"You're electric tonight, I love it," Elle whispered as she ran her fingers down his abdominal muscles.

"I can push the level up?" Virgil asked as he bit her earlobe gently.

"Rock the Casbah," Elle stroked his cheek, "you've already pinned me down, we're in a good position."

Virgil laughed, "are you sure you want to do this? We did it yesterday?"

"What's a honeymoon if you don't have sex a lot?"

"I won't do it so hard, just ease us up," Virgil kissed her before opening a drawer by the bedside, "you're absolutely sure?"

Elle nodded as she undid her bra before getting undressed on the bed, "I am definitely sure."

The bed frame shook repeatedly and Elle groaned happily as Virgil nuzzled her neck moving forwards and backwards on her, Elle wrapped her arms around Virgil's middle and smiled at the squeaking mattress before kissing Virgil's cheek and he pulled out flicking his hair back.

"Are you alright?" Virgil asked as he got his breath back.

"Yes...that was amazing," Elle lay back against the pillow controlling her breathing and tied her hair up.

Virgil smiled, "great."

"Could you throw me my nightie honey?" Elle pulled the sheets up over her body.

"Of course, the Thunderbird 2 coloured one right?"

"You guess correctly," Elle smirked as he unfolded the lace garment.

"Here you are," Virgil threw the lace at her with a smile, then pulled his sweatpants on, "only 3 days in and I'm having the time of my life."

Elle got changed then lay on her side in the bed, "come here baby."

Virgil almost bounded over and pulled her into his arms as he rolled over, "I never want to go back to the island, let's just live here."

Elle sighed in his arms, "I really wish we could, to have our own house away from everyone. That sounds horrible but we've finally been able to have sex without worrying who heard us."

"We'll take more trips here I promise, it's just Thunderbird 2 which is the problem. I'm on hand 24/7."

Elle looked up at him as he stroked her hair, "what if we built a hanger up here for my Thunderbird and yours?"

"Elle, that's impossible. There's no way I'd be allowed to do that. Our cover would be blown for sure."

"Then how are we to get time here?"

Virgil rested his head against hers, "I don't know but we'll think of something. Let's get some sleep shall we?"


	3. Avalanche

The hours went by and the couple slept soundly when suddenly at around 4am the earth shook, crashes of objects falling from shelves rang from the lounge and Virgil sat up in alert holding Elle close to him as she wept in fear, the shaking lasted about a minute and the light around the windows disappeared entirely before it all went still again, Virgil leapt out of bed to inspect the damage of the lounge of the house and Elle threw on a cardigan before running out to find him.

"Elle, be careful, there's glass on the floor."

"You had time to put boots on?"

"They were outside the door," Virgil was knelt by the piano looking for damage and he breathed a sigh of relief before shaking his head sadly at the kitchen and all the broken glasses, "that was an earthquake, but why didn't John call us?"

Elle gasped, "Virgil, open the blinds, now."

"What?"

"We're in serious trouble," Elle looked out at the thick snow and heard the blinds open behind her before her husband let out a groan.

"Oh fuck!"

"We're snowed in, Virgil we can't get out of here."

Virgil ran over to her and scooped her into his arms, "we'll get through to the family somehow, trust me Elle. We're getting out of this."

Scott was flying Thunderbird 1 back from Greenland when an idea sprung to mind, "no harm in visiting my brother and sister," he plotted a course for Canada and in no time at all he arrived at where Virgil lived, but there was something wrong, where was the house? "Thunderbird 5, are you awake John?"

"Just, Scott. Thanks."

"You're welcome, could you check the area of northern Canada for me and look for anything suspicious?"

"Yeah, I'm on it," John zoomed in on the area and gasped, "why didn't this alert me?"

"John, what's wrong?"

"That area just experienced a 5.5 earthquake, my scans show an avalanche in the vicinity. Why?"

"Call the island and loop me into it, we have a situation."

Grandma sat next to Kayo holding her hand comfortingly as John told them what Scott was seeing, "what do you need Scott?"

"We need Thunderbird 2, I can't see the house below me but there's snow everywhere. I dread the worst," Scott closed his eyes sorrowfully.

Gordon jumped up, "I guess it's up to me to fly her. Kayo, Alan, could you join me? We might need pod vehicles."

Kayo nodded, "sure."

Alan ran up the steps, "come on Kayo."

Gordon glanced at the chute, "there's no way I'm taking his path."

Scott looked up, "you can't anyway Gordo, unless you want to be wearing a suit which is at least two sizes too big?"

"Ha ha. We'll be there as soon as possible Scott."

"Get going then, I'll see if I can get through to Virgil," Scott landed Thunderbird 1 at a safe distance then headed out into the snow wearing a jacket over his uniform, he pulled the fluffy collar up around his neck then fired a microphone down into the snow aiming for the house, he heard a thud and called out, "Virgil? It's Scott, can you hear me?"

Virgil looked up as he cuddled Elle on the sofa under the fur blankets, "Scott?"

"Thank God you're alive, is Elle there?"

"I am Scott, but how, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back from a rescue and thought I'd pop in for tea. But this is a whole lot worse."

"We've got nothing down here Scott, just the belongings we brought with us. What happened?"

"John's systems didn't alert him to your vicinity. There's been a 5.5 earthquake near you and it's caused an avalanche, you're completely buried."

Elle whimpered and Virgil comforted her, "it's ok baby, I've got you. Scott, what's the plan?"

"Stay put, Thunderbird 2 is on the way. Try to keep warm, there's not much I can do really. Should I head into town and make sure things are ok down there?"

"Sure, you're in uniform you'll be fine. But don't forget about us."

"Never Virg, never. I'll tell Thunderbird 2 I've fired a microphone down, Gordon will be in contact, I'll be in town."

"FAB big brother, be careful," Virgil smiled and Scott was gone, "I guess we'll have to put up with Gordon's voice next," he chuckled as he wiped Elle's tears away.

"Bro? It's Gordon."

"Here's trouble."

"Hey, you're in more trouble than I am."

"There could be debates about that since you're in my ship, and you know the penalty for any damage to my bird," Virgil pulled Elle into his lap as he sat back.

"Well yeah, I've heard the threats enough times from you. By the way, nice to hear your voice," Gordon snorted sarcastically, "I'm only coming to rescue you."

Kayo's voice interrupted the tennis argument, "alright, that's enough. Elle, are you alright?"

"Kayo! Yes, I'm alright, so thankful that Scott was on his way back and found us. How far away are you?"

"Roughly twenty minutes. Where's Scott?"

"Still in town, there's no radio signal to here. It's possible that the avalanche has wiped out our communications, what have you brought?" Virgil asked.

"The Mole and bulldozer pods," Alan said cheerfully from somewhere in the background, "we'll get to you don't worry."

"Gordon, take the bulldozer and let Kayo fly Thunderbird 2."

"I'll land her Virg," Gordon protested.

"In an active quake zone? You'll be putting your lives at stake doing that, she's heavier than Thunderbird 1."

"We'll park at a safe distance, have some faith in me raven."

Elle smiled, "raven?"

"Gordon, what have I told you about using my nickname?"

"Oh, but it's cute."

Alan laughed, "I haven't heard that name for years."

Gordon clapped, "well I best get back to concentrating, we'll call in again soon."

Virgil held Elle close once silence fell, "I feel useless."

"Who used to call you raven?"

"I wish Gordon hadn't. Mum used to call me it, she couldn't believe I was the only one who had black hair in the family."

"John is ginger."

"He got that from mum. But me, there are no recent family members who had black hair, and so mum called me her little raven because I used to perch on her knee at the piano, I used to look like a black streak when running and before I gelled this, I let my hair grow shaggy and it fluffed up in the winter."

Elle giggled then stroked his hair back, "I think it's an adorable nickname, my parents never gave me a pet name or animal. I made them up myself, I called myself a cat after my second name, then when I eventually dyed my hair black I used to call myself a crow, or a raven too."

Virgil shifted his weight on the sofa, "if Scott hadn't flown this way, we might've never been found."

"Don't think like that, of course we would've been found."

"Yeah, our bodies."

Elle snapped, "don't you dare Virgil! We would not have died, now take that back!"

Virgil felt a sharp stab in his heart as tears cascaded down Elle's cheeks, "I'm really sorry Elle. Avalanches do something to me, they bring back the worst memories I have."

Elle pouted, "why? What happened?"

As he spoke, Virgil brushed her tears away, "our mum was killed in an avalanche not long after Alan's second birthday. Dad couldn't save her and she sacrificed herself to save Alan, dad resented him for ages."

Elle sat back, shocked, "you've never told me that."

"It's our biggest fear, avalanches. We can't handle them, I don't know how Scott must be feeling in the village right now but I'm going to be honest here and say that I'm terrified Elle, I'm scared that I'll lose you or another slide will hit my brothers and sister," tears leaked down his cheeks and fell onto his hand, "I bought this place as mum loved snow, some of her best compositions were written with snow in mind."

"Oh Virgil," Elle said softly catching tears on her fingers as she stroked his cheeks, "they'll be fine and we'll survive this, together."

"Hey lovebirds, we've landed!" Gordon shouted cheerfully, "Scott has come back from the village, he says people down there were fine and he's brought some shovels up, where do you need The Mole?"

"You need to locate the front door, there's no way I'm letting you tunnel through my basement."

"Oh for god's sake," Scott muttered in the background, "we're trying to rescue you, Virgil."

"I'm aware, but the basement would bring the whole floor caving down and we'd die."

"FAB. Where do we need to dig down then?"

Scott called John, "John, we need a scan of that house if possible and the front door."

"Yep, I've got it. Sending the coordinates and scan to The Mole now. Get going whoever is taking it."

Kayo smirked as the module door opened, "sure thing Mr bossy."

John blushed, "sorry Kayo, I assumed one of my brothers was taking The Mole."

"Ah ha, that's what happens when you jump to conclusions, Gordon and Alan are clearing up top."

"FAB. Good luck."

"Thanks," Kayo smirked and pushed the drilling to full speed, she looked behind her and Scott poked his head up, "nice hiding."

"Haha, he didn't know I was here at all?"

"Nope."

Scott ran a finger down her neck, "before we dated I never used to pull pranks on rescues, you're a bad influence on me."

"Says the man who's younger brother is the worst prankster this side of New Zealand."

"Yeah but...no I've got nothing."

Kayo laughed, "quit messing and get that door open."

Scott tried the handle but it didn't budge, "dammit, I'm gonna have to laser cut it."

"Call Virgil first Scott."

"Ok, but there won't be a second choice. Virgil?"

"Still here Scott."

"I'm outside the front door, Kayo and I came down in The Mole. Open up, I can't get the door open."

"That's because it's locked from the inside, hold on," Virgil got up and walked across the room, he unlocked the door and watched the knob move before the door opened, "hey scooter."

Scott clung onto Virgil in a tight hug and stroked his hair down his neck, "I'm so glad you're alright, I couldn't lose you after we lost mum," Elle smiled tearfully as she watched the two brothers embrace and Scott looked over Virgil's shoulder at her, "oh Elle, thank god," he ran over and Elle stood up before hiding her face in Scott's uniform as she cried in his arms.

Kayo left The Mole and hugged Virgil tightly, she kissed his cheek gently then held his hands in hers, "are you alright?"

"I've been better sis, we're a little shaken up but not injured."

"I'm sorry it was an avalanche, that must have been hard," Kayo stroked his cheek.

"I had to be strong for Elle's sake."

"Not on this occasion, there are times when we can't be strong," she looked over at Scott cradling Elle in his arms on the sofa, "and there are times when we have to be really strong. You can always break in front of family bro."

Virgil nodded, "and times when you can't."

Kayo sighed as she walked over to Elle and sat down next to her, "are you ok?"

"I was terrified, I still am," Elle hugged her back as Scott went to look for damage, "I thought the house was going to cave in on us."

Virgil crossed his arms, "I'm sorry I wasn't stronger for you Elle."

"You're always strong for me, and I love you."

Scott ran down the stairs, "we might want to get going. There's a great bulge of snow in the ceiling, the whole thing could come down."

"But, my house. Our stuff?" Virgil protested, "you can't expect me to just leave it?"

"You're going to have to. Kayo, get Elle back to the surface and take her into Thunderbird 2 to warm up."

"No problem Scott," Kayo and Elle walked back to The Mole and Virgil frowned at his brother.

"I have to take stuff back with me. Kayo?"

"Yeah?"

"Send The Mole back remotely."

"FAB!"

Scott shook his head, "what needs rescuing so badly?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe mum's guitar which she gave to me, clothes which belong to Elle and possessions she brought with her."

"Just be careful, I don't want to pull a body out of snow ok?"

Virgil rubbed Scott's shoulder, "I'll be in and out, I promise. We'll do it now, come and help me get it downstairs out of danger."

"I like that idea better bro."

The two boys ran upstairs and began to pack quickly keeping an eye on the ceiling above them, as Virgil took a bag down Scott called Alan.

"Guys, how's that snow clearing coming?"

"Umm, it's hard work but it's moving. Are you in The Mole yet?"

"Not yet, we're saving some belongings before we leave. We'll be out soon."

It took a couple of trips for The Mole to get belongings out, but finally the boys were ready to leave and they returned to the surface, Elle was crying next to Thunderbird 2 as she looked around at all the snow, and Gordon had taken himself off alone since he had finished digging out to the front door, Virgil held Elle in his arms and spoke gently to her as Scott searched for Gordon.

"Did you see him leave?"

Kayo shook her head, "he parked up the bulldozer then left, he can't have gone far."

"I'll find him," Scott walked past the house and spotted footprints in the snow, he smiled and followed them over a small hill which went down quickly hiding him from the onlookers, that's where he found Gordon, "Gords?"

"Leave me alone," Gordon sniffed and rubbed his arm across his eyes quickly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, go back to Elle and Virgil."

Scott stood next to him and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, smiling when the aquanaut buried his head into his chest, "I know why you're upset, it's only been twelve years since mum was...Well, the avalanche."

Gordon nodded, "I was expecting to just find Virgil and Elle and nothing else."

"I don't understand," Scott frowned.

"I didn't expect to find them alive. The same couldn't be said for mum."

Scott ran his fingers through Gordon's hair, "it was a tragic accident Gordon, wrong place and the wrong time sort of thing. There was nothing we could've done to save her, it was too late."

Gordon sighed as he looked up at Scott, "it just reminded me of when it happened."

"I know, I was scared they had been killed too. Come on squid, we should head home."

Gordon nodded as he dried his eyes on his sleeve, "I just wish we could save their house."

"You don't think Virgil will try something with Thunderbird 2 now that he has her back?" Scott raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "come on," he pressed a kiss to the top of Gordon's head then laughed as the younger boy made a face.

"Eww, you're such a softy."

"Close your eyes and picture Penelope next time then."

Gordon gasped, "take that back!" He threw a snowball at Scott's back.

"Don't start a snowball fight you can't win brother," Scott tossed one back over his shoulder and heard a cry as it had just hit Gordon in the face.

Virgil sat up in Thunderbird 2 using heat rays to melt the snow around the house and Elle stood behind Thunderbird 1 with the others watching in astonishment as the house rose out of the white blanket, Scott and Gordon walked around to join them.

"Are you alright Elle?" Scott asked as he hugged her.

"I'm alright, still shocked at the whole event but at least we're out of there."

"And at least Virgil will get his house back," Scott propped his foot up on the packed snowbank and leant against his knee, "he probably still doesn't forgive me for not letting him go in Thunderbird 2."

Elle smiled at him, "actually he couldn't be happier. He said, that avalanche would've buried and possibly destroyed Thunderbird 2 so it's a good thing he didn't bring her. The car we rented is halfway down to town."

Kayo kissed his cheek, "see Scott, nothing to worry about."

Thunderbird 2 landed once the whole house came into view and Elle ran over to the craft as Virgil stepped off the platform and caught her in his arms.

"Well, that worked."

"What about the inside of it?"

"It'll need some repair work that's for sure."

Scott leapt over the snowbank, "Virg?"

Virgil turned to face him as he wrapped a hand around Elle's waist, "yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for saying you couldn't take Thunderbird 2 with you."

"Forget about it, she would've been crushed by the avalanche if I had taken her here," Virgil smiled, "we got everything we needed anyway."

Kayo looked at the house as the two boys hugged, "shall we tidy up now or later?"

"We can have a look," Elle kissed Virgil's hand as she left him with Scott and went into the house with Kayo as Alan and Gordon followed.

"Wow, I've never seen this house," Kayo smiled, "it's gorgeous. Trust him to have a piano though."

Elle grinned as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "can you blame him?"

Gordon whistled, "boy, dad sure let him have anything he wanted."

"That's not what happened Gordo," Virgil sneered as he walked in, "it was all my money which bought this for my artwork, which I sold some of to get a fortune again."

Elle sighed to herself knowing she'd never see a fortune like that in her own hands, she opened the wardrobe up and got out her coat, "I can't wait to come back here."

Virgil sat down at the piano and spread a glissando up the keys, "at least this wasn't damaged in the earthquake."

Alan poked the fireplace, "had a couple of campouts did we?"

"They certainly did, I've just found the marshmallows!" Gordon grinned as he popped one into his mouth.

Virgil rolled his eyes as he played, "greedy pig."

"Greedy squid I think you mean."

Elle leant against Virgil's shoulder running a finger down his uniform over his arm, "since we're safe now, do we have to go back today?"

Virgil paused the melody, "probably honey, sorry."

Scott looked over from where he was sitting on the couch, "it's not technically safe Elle, there could still be aftershocks," Virgil resumed playing, "but if Virgil is providing entertainment, I don't think there's any harm in making some hot cocoa."

Kayo walked up to the kitchen, "it will be a way to use up the milk."

Elle kissed Virgil's cheek then went over to join Kayo, "we need to use up lots. Why not just get comfortable and we can make a buffet?"

Gordon grinned, "I love the sound of that!"

Scott walked up onto the podium the piano was on, "comfortable and buffet? Guys, we're still in an avalanche zone."

Virgil pouted, "have some positivity Scott," he stood up from the instrument and joined the others in the kitchen, "you can be on salad duty. Alan?"

"Yep?"

"Want to help me with the chicken wings?"

"Hell yes!"

The kitchenette was a bustle of happy shouting as a spread was made for lunch, the food in the fridge was used up easily and the freezer food was packed into a cold bag to take home for Grandma, soon the buffet was ready and Elle made hot chocolate as people went down to the sofas by the fire and laid the food out, then they all got comfortable and Scott threw some pillows down onto the floor for people to sit on, Elle settled next to Virgil and rested her hand on his before helping herself to a plate of food as the others were doing and chatter roused immediately.

"This spread is great," Alan grinned.

"Glad you like it," Elle smiled as she leant against Virgil's arm.

"I love it," Kayo smiled as she finished a burger.

"There's nothing left right?" Virgil asked.

Scott shook his head, "nope there's nothing, trust me."

Virgil nodded, "good."

The plates were cleared away and Virgil took his place at the piano whilst the others got comfortable and into positions they could all see him, Elle sat at the end of the chez watching him then looked over to where Kayo and Scott were sat close together by the fire, she smiled then turned her attention back onto Virgil who had begun to play a sweet sounding piece he had written himself. The snow fell outside lighter than before and Elle continued to smile as Virgil gazed at her as he played, not needing to see where to move to on the keys, he winked at her then beckoned her over as he moved down the stool, Elle got up from the chez and sat down beside him feeling slightly embarrassed as she heard Gordon chuckle from the sofa and she fidgeted with her wedding ring subconsciously, she felt Virgil's knee rub hers and she looked up at him.

"Ignore him," Virgil said quietly and kissed her cheek as he played.

Elle smiled back and looped her fingers through the buckle of his harness on his thigh to pull herself closer to him, "I will."

Virgil smirked as he moved into the climax of the piece and shifted forwards on the stool and Elle moved with him happily, "hold on Elle."

Kayo smiled as she watched them, "I always underestimate how good Virgil really is."

Scott chuckled, "he's better than me that's for sure."

"I'd say you both play differently, but yeah he is the pianist."

Scott wrapped his arms around her, "that's what he wanted to be, and he achieved it," he kissed the top of her head then looked back at his brother playing, Elle had let go of his harness now and was just sitting star struck as the raven-haired boy moved with the music, "he is very good."

Virgil brought the piece to an end and released the pedal heavily as he pulled Elle into a hug next to him, "I owed you that."

Elle giggled as claps sounded, "debt paid," she kissed him twice then stood up from the stool.


	4. Troubled mind

"I guess it's time we went home?"

Scott nodded, "you'll be back before you know it, Elle. I doubt Virgil would keep you away."

Virgil stood up, "got that right. Who am I having to take in Thunderbird 2 then?"

"Where's your jet, Virgil?" Scott asked.

"Town airport, I dropped her off there when I rented the truck...Oh shit."

Kayo laughed, "so do you owe someone money brother?"

"Uh huh. I'll have to pick up the jet with the grabs and deliver the cheque somehow."

"Better sooner than later," Scott shrugged with a smirk and Alan laughed.

"He's right bro."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I'm dead, I'll have to get their address and send a cheque that way."

Scott checked the time, "we should get going, bro."

Virgil nodded, "alright. Those who are coming with me move it now or I'll leave you behind, Scott, take whoever you want."

Scott laughed, "that's that then. Kayo?"

"More than happy to go with you my love."

Gordon made a face, "I'm definitely going with you, Virgil."

Elle hung back and took a hold of Scott's arm gently, "wait a second?"

Scott nodded, "something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Scott watched the others leave then sat down on the piano stool, "there is something. That rescue brought back too many unwanted memories, I could see it on their faces."

Elle sat down opposite him, "the avalanche."

"Yes, I'm very proud of Virgil for his emotional strength today, and I wouldn't have been able to keep my emotions under control."

Elle took his hands in hers sorrowfully, "you would've done I'm sure, don't doubt yourself."

Scott sighed deeply and turned his face away slightly, "twelve years and we're still not over it."

"Scott?"

"We'll never be over it," Scott began to cry and brought his hands back from Elle's knees to cover his face, she moved across to sit on the stool next to him and cradled him in her arms.

"You don't have to get over it, that's not expected of you brother," Elle kissed his hair smiling at the soft texture of it under her lips, "it's alright."

"But it's not, I have to be strong for them, and I just wouldn't have been if I was in this situation," Scott looked up at her tearfully, "I'm proud of you Elle, thanks."

Elle smiled back, "what for? I was terrified, I owe Virgil my life."

Scott chuckled and tears fell from his cheeks, "well, I still thank you."

Elle laughed as she was wrapped in the eldest's arms on the piano stool and she buried her chin into his shoulder, "it's my pleasure Scotty."

Scott sat up and placed his fingers on the keys, he began to play a sweet composition and Elle blinked back tears, Kayo poked her head around the door ready to shout, then stopped seeing her boyfriend at the piano, she rested her head against the doorframe and sent a message to Virgil to wait a little longer. Scott ran through the piece effortlessly, and Elle smirked behind her hand as she felt the grapple bounce against her leg as he pedalled below, fighting all urges to move closer to him she continued to watch him play at the grand piano, her eyes suddenly sensed movement and she looked at Kayo.

"Kayo?"

The piano music halted abruptly as Scott stopped playing, he looked up and brought his hands back from the keys, "sweetheart?"

Kayo sniffed, "that was truly beautiful Scott, just, really lovely."

Scott smiled, "I made it up in my head."

"How does it end?"

"We should get back to the ships," Scott looked behind him at the door.

"Please?"

Elle chuckled as Scott sighed, "you can't say no to that."

Scott pressed the pedal down again with a laugh and looked up as Kayo leant on the piano facing him, Elle angled her body on the stool slightly leaning her arm on the piano ledge, the melody picked up from where it had been left hanging in the air and Elle sent Virgil a voice memo of Scott's playing to tell him they were still in the house, she felt her arm get touched by Scott's hand and moved it quickly with a smile as he blinked gratefully at her before continuing to play, Elle rested her hands behind her back and stretched her legs out behind Scott's listening to the melody coming from the piano. In Thunderbird 2, Virgil's impatience was getting the better of him, the padding under the front of his chair dented slightly on the floor from a boot being tapped on it for the last half hour.

"Virg, you got a voice memo, just leave them."

"Is he performing a concert?"

"I doubt it," Gordon laughed, "just relax."

Virgil sighed, "alright we'll give them another five minutes."

Scott ran his finger down the keys in a forced glissando then released the pedal pushing Elle's foot backwards with his then sat back on the stool, "there."

Kayo clapped, "and like Elle, debt paid."

Elle laughed, "I better get back to Virgil," she gave the front door key to Scott, "in case you don't want to rush."

Scott smiled, "thanks, Elle, but we will be out after you."

Elle stood up and picked up her bag from the sofa, "see you in the skies."

Virgil heard the platform unlock, and looked behind him to see it go down, "finally."

Elle came up into the cockpit and Gordon gave up his seat for her, "thanks bro. I'm sorry Virgil, but I wanted to have a word with Scott and then he played the piano...are you ok?" She frowned at him then sighed, "fine, I get that you're annoyed with how long that took, but I wanted to make sure Scott was ok."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Virgil took off rougher than usual.

"Don't act like you don't know, I'll talk to you when we get home," she sat cross-legged and looked out of the window.

Gordon whistled as he exchanged a look with Alan, "Al, come and check the module with me. I want to make sure we strapped everything back."

Alan leapt up, "hmm yeah, I don't know if I did it right."

Elle waited until they had gone then looked back at Virgil who's hands were turning white as they gripped the wheel, "can you ease up at least? I watched your brother play the piano, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Elle."

"Oh for fuck's sake."

Virgil snarled as he looked at her, "don't you dare start with that."

"Do you want to know why I stayed back with Scott? 'Cos your brother was in tears about that avalanche, and he's proud of you for keeping it together during it, that's why I stayed back. So wipe that stupid grimace off your face or I swear to god I won't even share the same bed with you later."

Virgil raised his eyebrows in shock, "Scott, cried?"

"He sat down on the piano stool to chat and that led to him playing, probably to forget about the breakdown he had just had."

"Why is he proud of me?"

Elle softened her voice, "because you saved me and didn't think about anyone else, you weren't selfish. But he knows how hard it was because of what happened to your mother, and he explained it all to me too."

Virgil loosened his grip on the wheel and gazed at his wedding ring, "Elle, I'm really sorry."

"For just now?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn should be," Elle crossed her arms.

Virgil held his hand out to her and smiled as she took it before moving across to him and sitting on his knee, "I'm really sorry, that was uncalled for."

Elle snuggled into his lap and bumped her forehead against his, "yes it was, but I'm not afraid of you Virgil Tracy, you're a kitten in my eyes. What you say, or threaten can't hurt me."

Virgil sighed, "I would never threaten you, I feel awful for doing it just then. I'll never forgive myself," he sighed, "is Scott ok now?"

"I'm sure Kayo will talk to him, then he'll be fine."


	5. Home bonding

The two crafts landed back on the island and after unpacking, Virgil and Elle joined the others in the lounge where Scott was writing his composition out at the piano for Kayo, Elle sat down on one of the chairs on the veranda and watched Scott play whilst Virgil sat talking to Gordon on the sofa, Scott looked over his shoulder at Elle and smiled sympathetically as she gazed out at the ocean already missing the chalet. Kayo stole his attention back to the piano with a kiss and Elle looked towards the piano as she curled up on the chair, Alan walked over to her.

"You ok Elle? You've been very quiet."

Elle nodded, "I'm just thinking about that avalanche, it could've been much worse."

Alan nodded, "at least you made it, and Virgil."

Elle looked over at her husband ruffling Gordon's hair then smiled, "thank god, but I don't know how it affected him emotionally, I know how it affected Scott."

Alan watched his eldest brother at the piano, "emotionally?"

"I won't go into it, but yes it did."

Kayo left the piano and made her way out of the lounge, Elle took the opportunity and leant on the piano as Virgil watched her curiously.

"Heya sis."

"So you've composed it fully?"

"Uh huh, didn't take long I remembered it all. Are you ok honey? You really don't look yourself."

Elle sighed, "I'm not."

Scott lifted his foot off the pedal and stood up, "come with me."

Virgil looked up from sketching as they walked past, "Elle, where are you off?"

"I'll be back soon sweetheart."

Virgil frowned at Scott, "ok then."

The two walked down to one of the beach huts on the shoreline and sat down on the lowest step, Elle kept her eyes on the horizon and felt Scott's arm come around her shoulders.

"Virgil never told me about the avalanche, I didn't know why he was so frightened out there when it happened."

"He probably didn't want to trouble you or upset you."

"But Scott, as a wife I should be told everything?"

Scott smiled, "not always Elle, I know my brother, and as sensitive as he is, there are still things he'd rather keep to himself."

"Hmm, I guess so."

"Kayo only knows because of how long she's known us, but I keep things from her too. Don't be troubled about this, you have nothing to worry about. Virgil is fine, and so are we."

Elle smiled, "I'm sorry to worry, you guys don't need it."

Scott kissed her cheek, "you were right to worry, it's only natural."

Elle touched her cheek, "Scott, if Virgil saw you?"

"He wouldn't say anything. If anyone was worried about the avalanche, it would've been me, and you know how it affected me?"

"I know."

"It affected Gordon too, he'll be alright though."

"Is he definitely alright?"

"I've already talked to him, you both survived and we got you out. No-one was injured in town, everything is fine," Scott rubbed her shoulder and locked his gaze with hers.

Elle's eyes flicked over the dark blue orbs before she rested her hand on his knee, "I panic easily and I love you all so much, if you get hurt I get hurt."

"Awwh Elle you're the best, Virgil is so blessed to have you. We should get back or he'll think I've kidnapped you."

Elle laughed and took his hand as he helped her to her feet, Scott kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked up to the house and through the gate taking them by the pool.

"So, where have you been?" Virgil stood in front of them blocking their path, he narrowed his eyes at Scott's arm.

"Virgil don't, we were chatting about the avalanche, he's my brother as well as yours," Elle sighed.

"That's right, and let's keep it that way Scott," Virgil held out his hand to Elle.

"This is nonsense, next time you're stuck in an avalanche get yourself out," Scott grimaced.

Virgil lost it and threw himself at his elder brother knocking him into the pool, they re-emerged spluttering and fighting much to Elle's horror, "take that back and stop taking Elle!"

"Stop it both of you, Virgil please?!"

Kayo ran out, "oh shit. Gordon!"

Gordon ran down the stairs at the call of his name and dived into the pool with Kayo to grab the two squabbling brothers, Kayo wrapped her arms around Virgil dragging him back to the shallow end and Gordon forced Scott towards the steps, Elle curled up on the lounger under an umbrella and cried to herself angrily. Virgil freed himself from Kayo aggressively to which she hit him, then pointed to Elle before walking over to Gordon.

Virgil sighed and knelt in front of Elle, "sweetheart?"

Elle gasped between sobs, "leave me alone Virgil, how can I trust you?"

"Elle please?"

"Go away," she whispered into her arms and continued to cry as Virgil left the pool area, presently she heard angry chords being played on the piano and she buried her head deeper into her arms, Kayo rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll go and talk to him."

"Thanks, Kayo."

Scott grabbed a towel and sat down next to Elle on the lounger, he felt her shudder from sobs and stroked her hair, "Elle, I'm really sorry."

"You can leave too."

"I don't work in the same way as my brother sis, I'm not leaving until I see a smile."

"He thinks you kissed me or something down there, I can see it on his face. Why don't you just treat me like a sister? That's what I am to you Scott, I'm married to Virgil, not you."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You clearly resent it, you want me, I can tell."

"Elle, don't be offended, but I am very happy with Kayo. I'm not going to leave her. You're extremely attractive and I love you but you're my little sister."

Elle nodded, "then why does Virgil see it differently?"

"Because he's been hurt in the past, he has trust issues in relationships. He adores you Elle and you're his, let him explain."

Elle sighed, "he hates me now."

"We don't believe hate in this family, he'll listen to you," Scott brushed the tears off her cheeks gently, "I need to rescue Kayo anyway from the tortures of angry piano playing," Elle laughed quietly and Scott snapped his fingers, "there we go, come on sister."

They walked into the lounge where Kayo was standing by the pool table looking defeated as Virgil played the piano, his body hunched over in a brooding manner, his fingers more like claws on the keys. Scott walked over to Kayo and pulled her into a hug whispering that they leave the room, Elle walked over nervously to the piano and placed her hand on Virgil's moving shoulder, with no reaction she eased herself next to him on the stool and began following the same music pattern across the keys whilst Scott and Kayo watched from the entrance to the lounge, Elle pressed herself to Virgil's side deciding to play the melody between his hands and his eyes snapped open the echoing thud of the pedal springing up bouncing off the walls of the room as he looked down at Elle's hands.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away in the melody," Elle looked down bashfully at his boots then felt her chin get lifted gently by Virgil's fingers before her breath was taken away.

Scott smiled, "they're fine, come on."

Virgil broke the kiss and rested the palm of his hand against Elle's cheek, "I'm sorry that happened just now. Forgive me, Elle?"

"Of course I do, there is nothing between your brother and I, just family love, and that's all there'll ever be."

Virgil pressed his forehead against hers and smiled as he felt Elle's hand on his knee, "I hate upsetting those I love, brothers included, it won't happen again."

Elle smiled as she closed her eyes and leant forward to hug him stroking the back of his damp hair with her free hand, "you're still soaking," she chuckled.

"I know, I couldn't be asked to go and change but I probably should now."

Elle nodded as she felt a drop of water land on her shoulder, "I hope that's not a tear Virgil."

"It probably is, I feel terrible for accusing you and Scott."

Elle pushed herself back to look at him, there were tears, she brushed them off his cheeks gently then kissed him, "forget about it. Come on," she stood up from the stool and took his hand in hers.

Elle got changed as Virgil took a shower in the adjacent ensuite, she twirled her hair around a clip and pinned it into her head as she heard the water turn off before Virgil walked out wearing a towel around his waist.

"Better sweetheart?"

"At least I don't smell like chlorine anymore," Virgil chuckled as he pulled on a t-shirt, "I wonder how long it'll take for my boots to dry?"

"They're in the dryer already along with everything else, so probably not too long," Elle stood up from the dressing table.

Virgil smiled at her then got to work on restyling his hair, "are you alright now Elle, I mean really alright?"

Elle sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest, "I'm fine sweetheart, as long as I have you back," she dabbed a spot of hair gel on his nose.

"Elle!" Virgil laughed as he wiped it off, "quit messing."

"You asked for it," Elle smirked then sprayed her own hair back.

"I guess I'll have to wear my backup outfit," Virgil slung a black shirt on over his tight top then pulled on a pair of brown boots decorated with dark blue laces which stopped halfway up, "I prefer my red shirt."

"Shouldn't have gone swimming in it then," Elle winked as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, she yelped as he tipped her back across his thigh, "Virgil!"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you going to apologise to Scott?"

"Of course I am, but I wanted to dry up first," Virgil expertly balanced Elle on his leg as he brought his hands up behind her back to kiss her then pulled her up.

"That move could break hearts," Elle giggled.

"In a good way or bad way?"

"There aren't any bad ways with you."

Virgil laughed as he linked arms, "I guess I should find Scott."

"I'll join you, you might need back up."

"Unlikely, but I'll take your company any day."

Scott was sat on a pool lounger gently massaging Kayo's neck when he saw Virgil and Elle coming down the steps, he waved then turned back to his girlfriend.

"Hey Scott," Virgil smiled as he sat down on the lounger opposite.

"Hey, look, about earlier.."

Virgil held his hand up, "no, that was me. I'm really sorry."

Kayo laughed, "I don't want to see you two fight like that again."

Elle nodded as she sat beside Virgil, "me neither," she picked up the guitar and began to play as Scott watched her.

Virgil wrapped his arms around Elle's waist as she played, "we won't fight like that again, we promise. Right, Scott?"

"Not over something as pathetic as that, don't worry Kayo," Scott smiled, "when are you going back to the chalet then Virgil?"

"My next vacation I think, we want to finish the week we were originally going to have."

Elle nodded as she rested her head back against Virgil's chest, "absolutely, we missed out, the weather was great at the time too. So snowy. Although, I guess that's what caused the avalanche. I can't think of anywhere else I'd like to spend with my husband though, it was wonderful. Short, but that was our honeymoon, and it was great."


End file.
